ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Elena
Princess Elena is the protagonist of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. She is the oldest princess of the Kingdom of Avalor, next in line to the throne. But before she can become Queen, she must learn to rule as crown princess. She is the voice of Aimee Carrero. Film Appearances Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena is introduced in this special as a princess who is trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor. Long ago, her parents and kingdom were taken from her by the evil sorceress, Shuriki. Elena bravely faced the sorceress to protect her little sister, Princess Isabel, and grandparents, but in the process, the Amulet of Avalor pulled her inside its enchanted jewel, saving her life, but imprisoning her at the same time. Alakazar then took the amulet and fled Avalor to find the princess who could free Elena and help her overthrow Shuriki. Decades later, Sofia discovers the truth about the amulet from Alakazar and sets out to restore Elena to her human form and help her return to the Kingdom of Avalor and reclaim it from Shuriki. Sofia succeeds in freeing Elena from the Amulet of Avalor, and aided by Sofia's family, the Royal Family of Enchancia, her little sister, her grandparents, the citizens of Avalor, and the Jaquins, Elena destroys Shuriki's wand and reclaims her kingdom from the sorceress, becoming Crown Princess as the elder daughter and heir to the throne. Elena of Avalor Elena's story after her appearance in Sofia the First takes place in this show as a prequel. Elena, a 16-year-old princess, becomes heir to the kingdom of Avalor. But due to her age, she has to rule Avalor as Crown Princess with a Grand Council comprised of her Grandfather Francisco, Grandmother Luisa, royal adviser and cousin, Chancellor Esteban, and her best friend, Naomi Turner, until she comes of age to become Queen and succeed her late parents. With some magical friends by her side – Mateo, a wizard-in-training and Alakazar's grandson, and Skylar, a magical flying creature known as a Jaquin – Princess Elena's adventures will lead her to understand that her new role requires thoughtfulness, resilience and compassion. Appearances Elena appears in all episodes these are all the episodes. She made an appearance excluding Elena and the Secret of Avalor. In First Day of Rule, she attempts to prove that she's queen. However, she realised she still has a lot more to learn. In Model Sister, Elena has to go to either King Toshi's visit or to help Princess Isabel demonstrate her invention for the fair. She attends both however at the end. She helped Isabel instead. Making King Toshi impressed. In Island of Youth, Elena distracts Esteban by taking him sailing along with Mateo Elena takes care of her while getting younger. In Spellbound, due to everyone being under the spell of Fiero, Elena helps Mateo get the Codex Maru to change everyone back to normal. After Mateo retrieves the antidote to Fiero's petrification spell, Elena uses it to return Gabe and Naomi to normal, arriving just after Mateo defeats Fiero after turning his own spell back on him, petrifying him permanently. In Finders Leapers, Elena helps the three dwende brothers. Return to their world. In A Day to Remember, Elena prevents Carmen and Julio from selling the restaurant, from a guy who's going to convert it into a bank. In Navidad, Elena merges the parties into one big celebration. However, it ended up a mess thanks to Dona Paloma's greed. Elena sings to remind everyone that Christmas is about family. In The Scepter of Light, Elena defeats Orizaba and destroy the Eye of Midnight, which ends Avalor's solar eclipce after the Eye froze it until Orizaba was defeated and sent back to the Spirit Realm. In Flight of the Jaquins, Elena talks to everyone that Skylar is good enough to be the leader of the Jaquins. In Royal Retreat, Elena frees two marposas after King Hector wanted them for his aquarium. At the end, she now hosts her own royal retreat. Magical Abilities Amulet Of Avalor This is her abilities. She can use magic from the Amulet of Avalor due to having been trapped in it for forty one years. Scepter Of Light Elena has an ability to control the Scepter of light by her magic. By saying a single thought in a single word. For example if Elena says glow the Scepter will glow brighter. Villain Battles Elena has an ability to win battles. For villains who can only live in the dark. By the Scepter of Light she can defeat villains in the dark. Spirit Seeing Elena can see spirits. Even though they are animals like Zuzo. She can even communicate to them. Trivia * Elena is Disney's first Latina princess. * In "First Day of Rule", it is revealed that Elena had been trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor for forty-one years. ** It has been assumed by Zuzo that during her long imprisonment Elena had absorbed some of the amulet's magic, making her magical and able to see Zuzo without the assistance of a wizard. * Elena's middle name is similar to Lorietta and Miles last name from Miles from Tomorrowland. * The flower that Elena wears in her hair is an Apricot Mallow, which grows in Sonora and Baja California in Northwest Mexico. * In the Sofia the First special "The Curse of Princess Ivy", the Amulet of Avalor was almost melted by Everburn the Elder Dragon. If Princess Ivy actually had gotten Everburn to destroy the Amulet, Elena would have been killed. * Elena and Mateo has the same age * Elena is the only disney princess who can play an instrument. Aside from singing. * Elena had three wardrobe changes in the series. The 1st was in Island of Youth. The 2nd was in Navidad and the third was in A Day to Remember. * Elena now hosts her own Royal retreat. Ever since King Hector sinks. Her members are King Lars, King Raja, and King Joaquín. She started hosted her own royal retreat ever since Royal Retreat. Gallery Princess Elena 1.jpg Princess Elena 2.jpg Princess Elena 3.png Princess Elena 4.jpg Princess Elena 5.png Elena 5.jpg Elena 6.jpg Elena Playing Her Guitar.jpg Elena In Her Adventure Suit.jpg Elena Hugging Isabel.jpg Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses Category:AnaPoppy160's ideas Category:Fictional Hispanic and Latino-American people